My Immortal
by proud ravenclaw
Summary: Casey stood there at the chapel, she had to marry Max, to save Derek she had too and it was the biggest sacrifice of her life. My first one shot. Story is better than the summary.


**Author's note: This is my first one shot and first story with angst and romance. Please comment back. Song is by Evanescence called My Immortal. **

My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:__  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus___

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus_

"I waited for you."

"Derek."

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"I'm -- I'm really sorry. I, uh, I didn't mean to hurt you... but I want to be with Max."

"That is not true, he got to you didn't he?"

"No, please, just believe me and let it go." Casey spoke tersely trying to get him to back off and maintain her composure.

"Let it go? Let it go! Casey, I love you. I love you."

"Derek, don't."

"Tell me what he did. What did Peterson do? You don't have to stay with him."

"He didn't do anything. I have made my decision. I just want to be with him."

"Why do you keep saying that? Casey, we should be together. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire existence, and I know that you do too," Derek protested.

"Sweetheart, please" Derek pleaded.

He was now standing in an empty room of the chapel wearing his tux in dark forest green, he did not understand why she was doing this earlier today he had spoken to her and they were going to meet and be together.

Casey heard the term of endearment that only Derek used for her and came to a sudden stop.

"Sweetheart, I don't understand please look at me," Derek pleaded again.

Casey finally turned around and her resolve was almost broken when she looked at Derek. _Oh Derek _she thought as she glanced up at him he looked defeated and heartbroken and it was all her fault.

Derek walked up to her.

"I had a change of heart," was her weak reply. Casey turned away to leave again but Derek took a hold of her upper arm.

"You don't mean that. Casey, after high school I changed. I am not like the way I used to be…"

"Derek you have to go" Casey desperately pleaded.

"No, no, not until you look me in the eye and tell me you rather spent the rest of your life with _Max Peterson_ instead of me" Derek said with his voice was breaking.

He was not willing to let her go. God he loved this women and today she looked beautiful beyond words in her wedding gown. Casey was supposed to be dressed like that for him no one else. Max did not deserve her.

Casey gathered all the strength she had and stood up straight and looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry Derek, I love Max," she said it her voice faltering. There she said it holding back a sob it was the biggest lie of her life but she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for Derek's career.

With that last statement, she left Derek in the empty room in the chapel and carried her way to get ready to become the new Mrs. Peterson.

Previously at the Peterson House………..

Casey sat there in the study room writing on a piece of paper. She heard calm footsteps approach her she looked up to see Derek looking upon her.

"Derek"

"I can't let you go through with this… with out you knowing the whole truth."

"Derek, it's okay. You don't have to explain."

"I owe it to you"

"No, you don't owe me anything. I am the one who has been in denial. And I thought that the love that I have for Max would be enough, but I can't keep turning my back on the truth."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not marrying Max. Look, I do not have time to explain right now. I'll meet you at our old house in London at 5:00."

Casey clearly heard the racket of someone in high heels approaching. Casey gave Derek a chaste kiss as he left through the back entrance.

"Miss McDonald, shouldn't you be heading to the chapel already?"

Max's mom, Kristen looked at the table and saw the handwritten paper, and picked it up before Casey was able to grab it.

"What is this?" she said to Casey sternly.

Kristen read the note "_Dear Max, I'm so sorry but I can't go through with this"_

"This will destroy my son" she spat out venomously.

"I am truly sorry Mrs. Peterson, but this is not of your concern."

"I am making it my business Miss McDonald; you cannot call off the wedding. I will not allow you to call off the wedding."

"Don't you understand things have changed and it wouldn't be fair to Max if I let myself go through with this if I pretend that nothing has changed?"

Kristen studied Casey carefully trying to figure out what might have brought on this change. Then the realization dawned on her face.

A malicious smile formed on her aristocratic features as she spoke, "You know what the Venturi boy is so secretively trying to keep to himself."

"I have been watching you Miss McDonald before you started seeing my son; apparently he has had a rather blatant fascination towards you since high school. That spiked my interest on knowing the real Casey McDonald," she spat.

"They do not call you the brightest girl for nothing do they? However what does surprise me is that Derek has been able to keep his deception for so long right under your nose"

"Derek was trying to protect me, he won't let you threaten me now," Casey confirmed.

"Silly child, you think Venturi is invincible. Not at all, like every boy his age he has an Achilles' heel, a weakness. I know what it is. And I know that it could kill him and his reputation." She said as she looked above the desk.

There were many stories upon the wall. Max had become a Sports writer after high school. Every story he wrote were about sport star's secrets and revealing the despicable truth. It had never really caught her attention until now.

"No you could never hurt him." Casey said her voice faltering.

"Would you bet…Derek's career on that? I give you my word, Miss McDonald, if you don't honor the promise that you've made to my son or I find out you've told anyone about this conversation, I will...I mean _**my**_ son will destroy Derek Venturi."

With that last statement, Kristen Peterson walked out of the study room with a look of triumph on her face. Casey fell to the ground, crying and crumbling the paper in her hand, and threw it at the fireplace. Her mind was made up she furiously wiped her tears from her face and stood up to get ready for her "big day."

Emily was adding last minute touch up's to her. As she did she could notice the sad presence of Casey in the room. Casey looked out at the window staring at the limo that waited for them. Emily walked up to her slowly. She placed a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Do you want to go through with this?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Casey said simply.

Emily of course the biggest gossip of them all knew exactly what was going on, though she did not want to say it aloud. Casey did not love Max. She heard the horn from the limo and looked at Casey giving her worried looks. Casey quickly glanced away from her and began walking downstairs to the limo. Emily sadly just followed her.

Derek was at their old house. The family was getting ready for Casey's big day. He could hear the scattering of footsteps downstairs. He sat down in his old room. He took out the wedding ring he had bought for Casey and began practicing in the mirror.

"Derek what are you doing?" Edwin asked at the doorway wearing his tux.

"Get out; I'm not in the mood."

"Geez it was just a simple question. Oh and Nora said if your coming with us or are you taking your car?"

"I'll take my car," Derek said blankly. Edwin nodded and headed downstairs.

Derek looked up at the clock 4:45 it was almost time. He lay on his old bed that no longer had the mess. Minutes passed and yet Casey had not shown up, he stared at the clock once more 5:25. She wasn't coming. He got up and headed downstairs.

Present time Chapel…

"…I love Max"

Derek felt his heart ripen open and take a dive at the ends of the earth. Her gown flowed beautifully. He could hear the music start and the doors open to reveal family and friends, waiting patiently for the bride to walk through. Before the doors could close he saw a smirk on the one person standing at the altar he did not wish to see, Max.

Casey began walking and kept looking straight ahead. She tried holding in the tears so bad but some managed to slip out of her eyes. She stood next to Max and faced the Pastor. Emily was right beside her as Jacob, Max's little brother, stood beside Max. They were near the end of the ceremony, all was left was the "I do's" and exchanges of rings.

"Do you Max Peterson take Casey McDonald to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and through health to death shall you part?"

"I do," Max said confidently.

Casey slipped the ring into his finger. The pastor began speaking and asked Casey. She felt a presence and looked to the corner of the chapel. There stood a broken hearted Derek looking upon them. She looked back to Max. Tears slipped from her eyes making her mascara and eyeliner smudge on her face. "I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife…"

They walked down the aisle together and entered the main room of the chapel. Many people began to leave heading to the party after the wedding. Max went off to the bathroom so he said. She began walking around the empty chapel where she ran into Kristen. Kristen smiled at her and gave her an embracing hug.

"Welcome to the family Case," she said so caring. "You did the right thing."

Casey forced a smile upon herself and Max came out to grab her by the arm. She heard footsteps and saw Derek leave the wedding room. The doors closed behind her and she let out tears, but no knew but her what they meant.

"I love you Case," Derek spoke softly closing the wedding ring box.

**Author's note: So how was the story? Good…Bad I would appreciate to hear your feedback. **


End file.
